graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalecy, bękarci i im podobni
Kalecy, bękarci i im podobni (ang. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things) – czwarty odcinek serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 8 maja 2011 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 9 maja 2011 roku w Polsce. Opis Bran znów śni o trójokiej wronie, a do Winterfell przybywa Tyrion, chłodno przyjmowany przez Robba. Tyrion przekazuje Branowi szkic specjalnego siodła, dzięki któremu chłopiec będzie mógł jeździć konno. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Theonem Tyrion udaje się do pobliskiego domu publicznego. 200px|prawo|mały|[[Samwell Tarly dołącza do Nocnej Straży jako rekrut.]] Nowym rekrutem w Nocnej Straży jest wyjątkowo gruby chłopak, Samwell Tarly. Natychmiast podpada ser Alliserowi, który nasyła na niego Rusta. W obronie Sama staje Jon Snow. Odpytywany po treningu przez chłopaków, Sam wyznaje, że jest tchórzem. Khalasar wędruje do Vaes Dothrak, świętego miasta władców koni. Daenerys zastanawia się w rozmowie z ser Jorahem, czy Viserys byłby w stanie podbić Siedem Królestw, gdyby miał armię Dothraków. Jorah wspomina o swej żonie, wymagającej pod względem ekonomicznym, która wpędziła go w kłopoty finansowe. Aby zaspokoić jej zachcianki Mormont w końcu zaczął handlować niewolnikami, za co Ned Stark skazał go na banicję. Viserys bierze kąpiel z Doreah. Dziewczyna jest zafascynowana smokami i wypytuje młodzieńca o historię smoków i smoczego rodu. Wspomina również swą przeszłość w domu rozkoszy, gdzie spotkała między innymi człowieka bez twarzy. Sansa z septą Mordane oglądają Żelazny Tron, rozmawiając o przyszłości i o przeszłości. Dziewczynka chciała poznać więcej szczegółów związanych ze śmiercią jej dziadka i stryja, ale septa poleciła, by porozmawiała o tym z ojcem. Sansa, cały czas pogrążona w smutku po śmierci wilkorzycy deklaruje, że nigdy ojcu tego nie wybaczy. mały|Obrady Małej Rady. Janos Slynt donosi małej radzie o niepokojach w mieście, wywoływanych przez tłumy przybyłe na turniej namiestnika. Ned nadal jest przeciwny organizacji tego turnieju, ale nakazuje zwiększyć stan osobowy straży miejskiej. Varys tłumaczy, że królestwo zarabia na podobnych imprezach, ale Ned nie wygląda na przekonanego. Po wyjściu członków Małej Rady Ned rozmawia z Pycelle o Jonie Arrynie. Wielki Maester mówi, że Jon przyszedł do niego w noc przed śmiercią, aby pożyczyć książkę, ciężkie tomiszcze poświęcone dziejom wielkich rodów. Pycelle jest pewien, że Jon Arryn zmarł z powodów naturalnych, bowiem cieszył się powszechną miłością w stolicy i nikomu nie zależało na jego śmierci. Ned sugeruje, że przyczyną śmierci mogła być trucizna, broń szczególnie lubiana przez kobiety. Pycelle uzupełnia, że trucizna to również broń tchórzy i eunuchów. Ned zabiera księgę ze sobą. W drodze do swej komnaty spotyka Aryę, ćwiczącą według wytycznych Syria Forella i rozmawia z córką o przyszłości jej i jej brata, ale Arya nie jest zachwycona perspektywą zostania żoną lorda. Jon i Sam pełnią nocny dyżur na Murze. Jon zastanawia się, dlaczego chłopak który boi się wszystkiego, źle widzi i fatalnie walczy zdecydował się wstąpić do Nocnej Straży. Samwell opowiada o ultimatum, jakie postawił przed nim ojciec: albo chłopak natychmiast wdzieje czerń, przez co zrzeknie się praw do majątku i tytułu, albo rodzic zabierze go na polowanie i tam upozoruje wypadek. Po tej relacji Jon spogląda na Sama przychylniejszym wzrokiem. Jon Snow po rozmowie z Samem tłumaczy zaprzyjaźnionym rekrutom sytuację grubasa i namawia ich, by oszczędzali go podczas treningów. Rast, który nie zamierza się podporządkować sugestiom Snowa, zostaje zaszantażowany przez współtowarzyszy. mały|Petyr rozmawia z Eddardem. Littlefinger spotyka Neda. Lord Baelish wie, jakiej lekturze oddaje się ostatnio Królewski Namiestnik. Podpowiada mu, że powinien porozmawiać z ser Hugonem z Doliny, byłym giermkiem zmarłego Jona Arryna. Littlefinger uświadamia też Eddardowi, że jest otoczony przez szpiegów, którzy bacznie śledzą każdy jego krok. Sugeruje również, by któryś z ludzi Neda porozmawiał ze zbrojmistrzem, u którego bywał przed śmiercią Jon Arryn. Ser Hugo nie chce rozmawiać z Jorym Casselem, kapitanem gwardii przybocznej namiestnika, ale u zbrojmistrza Ned spotyka chłopaka i jest przekonany, że to bękarci syn Roberta Baratheona. Wściekły Viserys wlecze Doreah przez obozowisko Dothraków do namiotu Daenerys. Jest zły, bo ma wrażenie, że siostra wydaje mu rozkazy. Daenerys próbuje załagodzić sytuację, ale Viserys dostrzega przygotowany dla niego dothracki strój, co potęguje jego złość. Wybucha jeszcze większym gniewem, gdy zdenerwowana Dany rzuca mu w twarz, iż nie ma prawa do dothrackiego warkocza, gdyż nie odniósł żadnych zwycięstw. Viserys bije siostrę, ale ona mu oddaje i ostrzega, że jeśli jeszcze raz podniesie na nią rękę, to straci dłoń. Później Daenerys rozmawia z ser Jorahem. Dziewczyna żałuje swego wybuchu i tego, że uderzyła brata, ale jednocześnie patrzy na Viserysa nadzwyczaj trzeźwo i ma świadomość, że on nigdy nie zabierze jej do domu ani nie zasiądzie na Żelaznym Tronie, nawet jeśli khal Drogo dotrzymałby słowa i ofiarował armię Dothraków. Jon i Sam rozmawiają o dziewczynach podczas sprzątania jadalni. Rozmowę przerywa wejście ser Allisera, który opowiada chłopakom o poprzedniej zimie i o tym, jak mroźnie potrafi być za Murem. Thorne nie ma dobrego zdania o Samie i Jonie oraz o pozostałych chłopakach, ale wkrótce przybędą nowi rekruci, więc niektórym z nich pozwolą złożyć przysięgę i wstąpić do Nocnej Straży. W Królewskiej Przystani rozpoczyna się turniej namiestnika. Do Sansy i Aryi siedzących na trybunach w towarzystwie septy Mordane dosiada się Petyr Baelish. Littlefinger wyjaśnia Aryi, skąd wziął się jego pseudonim i przestawia dziewczynkom rycerzy, którzy będą z sobą walczyli. Młody Hugo z Doliny ginie w pojedynku z ser Gregorem Clegane wskutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Lord Baelish opowiada Sansie historię o Górze i o Ogarze. Littlefinger zarzeka się, że niewiele osób zna tę opowieść i przestrzega Sansę, by nie przyznawała się przed Ogarem, że o tym wie. Rozmowie przysłuchuje się Arya. Ser Rodrik i Catelyn Stark zatrzymują się w gospodzie. Do ich stolika dosiada się minstrel, a wkrótce potem do izby wkracza Tyrion z Yorenem i służbą. Gospodarz mówi, że nie ma już wolnych pokoi, ale gdy Lannister oferuje specjalną cenę za miejsce w pokoju, jego ofertę przyjmuje najemnik Bronn. Zaczepiony przez minstrela Karzeł rozpoznaje siedzącą przy stole Catelyn Stark. Cat oskarża Tyriona o spiskowanie w celu zamordowania jej dziesięcioletniego syna i, powołując się na stosunki łączące przebywających w gospodzie rycerzy z jej ojcem, Hosterem Tully, wzywa obecnych do pomocy w aresztowaniu Tyriona i odtransportowaniu go do Winterfell, gdzie będzie czekał na królewski wyrok. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Samwell Tarly * dowódca Straży Miejskiej Janos Slynt * ser Hugh * Tobho Mott * Gendry * Gregor Clegane * Marillion * Masha Heddle * Bronn * ser Willis Wode * Kurleket * Rycerz z rodu Frey Obsada W rolach głównych * Sean Bean jako lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy jako król Robert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley jako lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako księżniczka Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen jako lord Petyr „Littlefinger” Baelish * Harry Lloyd jako książę Viserys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Richard Madden jako Robb Stark * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson jako książę Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Jason Momoa jako khal Drogo Gościnnie * Donald Sumpter jako maester Luwin * Conleth Hill jako lord Varys * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn * Owen Teale jako ser Alliser Thorne * Jamie Sives jako Jory Cassel * Ron Donachie jako ser Rodrik Cassel * Francis Magee jako Yoren * Ian McElhinney jako Lord Dowódca Straży Miejskiej Barristan Selmy * Dominic Carter jako dowódcaJanos Slynt * Julian Glover jakoWielki Maester Pycelle * Gethin Anthony jako lordRenly Baratheon * Emun Elliott jako Marillion * Susan Brown jako Septa Mordane * Margaret John jako Stary Człowiek * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Mark Stanley jako Grenn * Josef Altin jako Pypar * Luke McEwan jako Rast * Conan Stevens jako ser Gregor Clegane * Amrita Acharia jako Irri * Roxanne McKee jako Doreah * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Jefferson Hall jako ser Hugh z Doliny * Joe Dempsie jako Gendry * Andrew Wilde jako Tobho Mott * Callum Wharry jako książę Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson jako księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon * Kevin Keenan jako Kurleket * Patrick Ryan jako rycerz z rodu Frey * Ryan McKenna jako ser Willis Wode * Susie Kelly jako Masha Heddle Niewymienieni w czołówce * Eugene Simon jako Lancel Lannister * Nieznany jako Preston Greenfield * Nieznany jako Gyles Rosby Adnotacje * Wszyscy z 19 członków obsady pierwszego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Lord Dowódca Barristan Selmy, Joffrey Baratheon, Sandor Clegane, Myrcella Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon i Khal Drogo pojawiają się na ekranie tylko na chwilę w rolach bez dialogów. Różnice między książką a serialem * Kąpiel Viserysa z Doreah i ich rozmowa o smokach to pomysł twórców serialu, podobnie jak rozmowa Sansy z septą i Sama z Jonem o dziewczynach. * Książkowy turniej namiestnika jest zorganizowany z większym rozmachem, oprócz przyglądania się rywalizacjom rycerzy Sansa bierze udział w uczcie, a Joffrey oczarowuje ją swym szarmanckim zachowaniem. * Arya woli ćwiczenia z Syriem niż oglądanie turnieju z trybun. Sansie towarzyszą septa i Jeyne Poole. * Sandor Clegane bierze udział w turnieju i przechodzi przez kolejne rundy. Po wieczornej uczcie na polecenie Joffreya odprowadza Sansę na zamek i opowiada jej o tym, jak w dzieciństwie Gregor włożył mu twarz między płonące węgle. Grozi, że ją zabije jeśli komuś powtórzy tę historię . Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 de:Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes (Episode) en:Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things pt-br:Aleijados, Bastardos e Coisas Quebradas ro:Infirmi, bastarzi și lucruri stricate ru:Калеки, бастарды и сломанные вещи